Dark Rebellion
by Worker of Secrets
Summary: Challenge fic. AU in which mankind is enslaved by a mysterious force, and Ben finds the Omnitrix, which helps him, Gwen and the new ally Kevin to start a rebellion. Rated T for violence and language.


**A/N: So, this is my first challenge fic (challenged by t-rex1989). With my other Ben 10 fics in limbo, I figured it wouldn't be a bad time to try my hand at something a little different. The challenge was essentially to write a fic about an AU where mankind was being enslaved, and Ben finds the Omnitrix, and he, Gwen and Kevin form the resistance. And an OC villain was in the deal as well, so sorry, no Vilgax or others to be found here. Also, I'm gonna stick with the 15-year-old Ben and Gwen and 16-year-old Kevin. It'll make more sense that way, I think. ****Enjoy reading! **

**Chapter 1/Prologue **

Ben Tennyson, 15 years old, was hanging out in the local Bellwood park. He was well aware he was still under the watchful eye of the officials, but it was nice to be able to get away from the miserable life that awaited him to some extent.

He had had kind of a rude awakening to life a couple years ago. Early on in life, he was led to believe that he lived in a place of freedom.

When he was 13 years old, it had turned out that he had "graduated" from "school." He was really excited at first-until he learned that he had now been given a job that he would essentially keep for the rest of his life. He hadn't even gotten a choice in the matter. He had wanted to work with the security of Bellwood, but instead he was going to be forced to work in the mines. What they were mining for, he wasn't even really sure. And if he didn't do his "job?" He would be executed. He had a nasty feeling that it was just a way to keep some of the people they were more concerned about-and in deeper despair.

"They" referred to the oppressing rulers that controlled Bellwood. The leader was known only as "Smith," while the officials-who for some reason were all identical-were known as "John's," as if they were nameless, and has just adopted common names. Ben had a sneaking suspicion that they were not human, but he had no proof, and he had no clue what they could be if they weren't human. Their faces were so expressionless. Cyborgs, perhaps? He wasn't sure he believed in aliens.

Overall, Ben felt pretty despaired about the pathetic life he lived in. He and his cousin, Gwen, who had been assigned as well to working in the financial division of Bellwood, both wished that they could start a rebellion, but the security led by the "John's" was airtight. There had actually been an attempted rebellion not too long ago, but it had been snuffed pretty quick. The ringleader had literally gotten his head blown off in front of a watching audience. The rest of the members of the rebellion had gone into hiding and denied any connection, but somehow they had still been hunted down. Most of them had been killed likewise, but others had gotten a perhaps worse fate, and that was slavery in the main base.

Ben's parents were quite unsympathetic about the whole thing. They simply said, "This is the way things are. We can't do anything to change it. You saw what happened to the people who tried." Gwen said her parents repeated similar things. So, for the time being, it seemed that there was no logical way to attempt a rebellion without suffering death-or worse. And not having really changed anything.

One of the John's called out in a monotonous voice, "Alright, people. 15 minutes until it's time to return home." Ben rolled his eyes and groaned. The John looked over in his direction, and spoke to him, "You would do well to not be insolent." Ben simply looked him in the eyes, trying to keep his face just as expressionless. The John stood there for a moment, and walked away. "Any danger?" One of the other John's asked, and the first one replied, "No. Not for the time being."

Ben looked up at the incoming night sky. He was sick and tired of this rule by something that was likely not even human. He noticed a shooting star, which surprised him, at this still relatively early hour. _I wish we could have a way to start a rebellion, _he thought unconsciously. He never really believed in superstitions, but he hadn't been able to catch himself there.

Then he noticed that the shooting star actually appeared to now be a falling object. And it was actually falling... in his general direction.

The John's all looked up, and all said in unison, "What the f-" before the shockingly fast object hit the ground in the area between Ben and the John's. A dust cloud spread, and when it cleared, the John's were all gathered around a large-sized hole in the ground where the object had landed, and were all conversing among themselves as to what could have happened.

Then a flat blue light came out of the hole, causing the John's to jump backwards. The light spun around in a 360-degree radius, spreading for about 150 feet, as if it was scanning the area. Then it popped back in. What happened next no one was prepared for.

A shockwave came out of the hole, and knocked all the John's and the other people who had been watching curiously backwards. Ben braced himself for the shockwave. It never came. He opened his eyes, and was shocked to discover that while he was still on his feet, everyone else within the park-person or John alike-was now lying on the ground, unconscious.

_This is very interesting, _Ben thought, smirking. He got up cautiously and made his way slowly towards the hole in the ground. What could be in there that it could've dispatched everything in the area but him?


End file.
